Cupcake
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: Just a little oneshot inspired by my re-watching of all CSI NY in readiness for Season 6. SLASH. PORN INSERTED!


Disclaimer: I own many things, (including a new mini fridge on my floor of the house, God bless my parents) but I DO NOT own anything CSI NY related (except the DVDs) all hail the Zuiker!

A/N inspired by 'Obsession' and Danny and Adams dialogue (ad-libbed by Carmine no less!)

* * *

Danny can't suppress a warm feeling that goes through him as he notices Adam approach and can't resist the age old pull the pig tails cliché when he tells him to stop being a girl, it's not that cold.

"I'm from Phoenix", Adam replies, "85 degrees is considered freezing."

'Cupcake.' Danny mutters, knowing that his lover would be flushing at that comment.

**Later that Day**

'Danny?' Adam queried as he let himself into Danny's flat. Adam had had a key for a few months now having been dating Danny for about a year.

SLASHBAK

As they tilted their heads to the side to get a better angle on the footage they were watching Adam couldn't help but curl his lip in disgust, he hated these parts of the job, he wasn't a voyeur and he wasn't all that into heterosexual fun and games so this was not exactly entertaining for him but he felt he had to keep up appearances for the sake of his relationship with Danny, the macho man of macho men who he had a secret crush on but whom he was certain would do more than curl a lip in disgust should Adam suggest they went on a date. He suddenly started from his reverie realising that his gaze had wondered to Danny and Danny was giving him a funny look. He flushed and muttered something about needing the bathroom and rushed off, leaving a confused Danny and Hawkes behind him.

He leant against his locker head in hands, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He cried as he banged his head against the locker. His head in his hands and the noise from the locker had prevented him from hearing the approach of Danny who magically materialised in front of him and grasped his wrists. Adam froze and simply stared at Danny.

'Please correct me if I am wrong Adam, but you and I, we get on good right? I like you, you like me?'

'Um, yeah?'

'Well please feel free to punch me but I have to try this...' With that Danny leant in and kissed Adam soundly on the lips, it was chaste but the intent was clear.

Danny pulled back from the kiss but didn't move or release Adams wrists. 'Danny, you...I..._really?_ I don't know what to say, I have wanted this so long but I thought you would think I was...'

'A cupcake?' Danny interrupted the words stumbling from Adams lips with a smirk.

'Well.....yeah.'

'Well....nope, let's see where this goes huh? Wanna go out for a beer later?'

SLASHBAK over

'Danny?' Adam called again, getting no reply he went further into the apartment and spied something that made him chuckle, a cupcake, complete with pink icing. What he saw next both amused and intrigued him; just past the cupcake he had spotted on the sideboard was another cupcake on the floor, then another and another. Adam followed the cupcake trail all the way to the bedroom where what he saw made him gasp and made his cock twitch with anticipation. Laid supine on the bed was Danny who was naked apart from pink icing that adorned his chest, nipples, abs, his particular hot spot his left thumb and most attention grabbingly his throbbing cock.

'Wanna cupcake, Cupcake??' Danny asked with a low growl and a raised eyebrow.

Adam froze, mouth hanging open cupcake in hand.

'C'mere try some of this.' Danny drawled holding out his thumb to Adam. Adam decided instead of stuttering words to respond in actions and slowly walked across the room and perched ont he edge of the bed, taking Danny's thumb in his mouth he suckled gently, eyes wide open drinking in every reaction from Danny. Danny held Adam's gaze and drew in a sharp breath as his thumb was taken into the warm cavern of Adams mouth. His hips started to undulate gently as Adam increased the suction.

Adam removed Danny's thumb from his mouth and dipped it inthe icing of the cupcake he was still holding and gently replaced it in his mouth this time licking it as he removed his clothing, thumb still in the haven of his mouth. Once Adam was stripped he climbed onto the bed and straddled Danny's thighs lowering himself to kiss Danny's parted lips. Their tongues duelled seeking each others unique tastes until Adam pulled back and proceeded to divest Danny of his icing adornments working his way down finishing at Danny's swollen cock resting heavily on his belly.

Not a word had been spoken since Adam had been encouraged to approach Danny on the bed. He began licking the head of Danny's cock with strong swaths of his tongue eliciting a strangled moan form Danny. He worked his way down the shaft methodically and Danny began to moan continually hips thrusting gently as Adam took Danny wholly in his mouth, matching Dannys thrusts with his hand on his own attention seeking cock. Suddenly Adam took the member to the root and sucked hard and Danny came with a scream and went boneless under Adams ministrations.

It was a few seconds later that Danny noticed a wetness on his thigh and he realised that Adam had cum at the same time and was knelt above him, head thrown back in relaxed ecstasy.

As Adam let himself lie down curled up next to Danny he heard a last utterance, 'Does this mean that you don't mind me calling you Cupcake?' Danny sighed.

* * *

AAAAAAnnd I'm spent.....

Hope it was pornorific enough, I am a little inexperienced in the porn writing area lol

'God Danny, you are so hot


End file.
